8-Bit Heroes
by JetPlyr505
Summary: Cave Story is now part of the almighty Nintendo realm. What does that mean? That means all-time heroes Mario and Link must go look for the newcomer, Quote, for its insertion into the Smash world. However, this comes out at a high prize, making the beloved characters get into an all new adventure. First fanfic. Open to CC. Rate and Review!
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

"Phew... That... was close."

"I thought I was scrap metal this time for sure... Looks like we owe you another one."

"Nah, don´t thank me. I was just doing what Misery asked me to do."

"Misery? You mean, that witch?"

"That´s right."

"I thought she hated our guts. Heck, I thought YOU hated our guts..."

"You beat Ballos, right? When you did that, it lifted our curse. Now neither of us has to take orders from anyone!"

"I thought you guys were just jerks, but I guess it was all the Crown´s fault!"

"Well, you reap what you sow. After all, Misery´s the one who had him make the crown in the first place."

"Huh. You don´t say."

"I do say."

...

"So!"

"So?"

"So what are you going to do now? I can take you anywhere you like."

"Hmm, you´re right... Our mission is over, and now I just want to live out my days somewhere where I can relax and enjoy a beautiful view..."

...

"Uh, you know..."

"Hm?"

"...Would it be alright if I joined you there?"

"Sure! Let´s live the three of us together!"

"Really?!"

"I´ll let you pick the spot. Just finds us a good place, okay?"

"You got it! All right then, hang on tight!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Aftermath

It has been 5 years since we defeated Ballos and restored peace in the island. Curly, Balrog and I now live in a log cabin near to a sea in the middle of open wildlife. We still have contact with the Sakamotos, which, by some reason, managed to keep in contact with the floating island. We haven´t got a single message from the island. At least that what Curly and I think, but Balrog keeps visiting the island often. When he comes back, he shares those chats he had with Misery. He also commented on how he saw the Sakamotos in the island sometimes. At least we can still be in contact with each other even after those tragic moments up there.

As for us, we live by raising a small barn. All the food is grown up here except for meats and poultry that we have to buy at the nearest urban place. The city isn´t far. In fact, the Sakamotos live in a small hill which is actually 15 minutes afar on foot. All three of us have also taken care of expanding the house. Originally the place in which we landed was a small hut. Now, the house is a two-story log cabin. Not only that, but we also made it big enough for Balrog to pass through the halls.

It was a _really_ tiring work.

Right now, Curly and Balrog are in the garden, checking over the flowers they grew up since last week. I was helping with the crops too, but then something bugged into my thoughts.

I looked back to the floating island. The sky was clear and pitch blue, so you could see the island without any problem. I remembered my adventures, my friends, the good moments and the bad, too...

_Will I ever get to live them again?_

"Quote!"

I turned back. "Oh, hey Curly."

"Don´t just stand there! Help us with the crops!"

"Or else what?" I answered in a childish tone

"Or else YOUR dinner will be for Balrog."

"HUZZAH!"

* * *

Right after the work on the farm, we went back home to enjoy a delicious meal for dinner. Balrog made it, though, and he is actually pretty good at cooking. Problem was that he became so passionate at cooking, that he didn´t even allow us to go into the kitchen. Weird, I know, but at least his hobby made him happy and both Curly and I knew it.

Night came by, and Balrog went to sleep before Curly and I did. We secretly sneaked out of the house to go walk by the lakeside as we always did. We arrived, laid down on the grassy spot nearby and began to look at the starry sky. A full moon was decorating the sky with a beautiful sight.

"Quote?"

"Hm? What´s wrong?"

"Nothing´s wrong." Curly said. "I was just curious."

"About what?"

"You´ve been buzzing off since a couple of weeks ago and I can´t help but worry. Is something bothering you, Quote?"

I sat down. "It´s nothing, really."

"Quote," she said, "Don´t lie to me. I know when something is bugging you or not. Sincerely is it that bad? Can´t you tell me what going on?"

Couldn´t avoid it. She was looking me with those _I-know-what´s-up-and-if-you-don´t-tell-me-we-will-sleep-in-separate-rooms_ eyes. She was just one step ahead from me, always figuring out what was wrong. ALWAYS.

"I... I couldn´t help but remember..."

"Remember what?", she said, looking curious.

"I couldn't help but remember back my days at the floating island. The fight with the Doctor, Misery, Ballos,... you know what I mean. It´s just that, I was wondering... will I ever... or... will we ever live those adventures again?"

"I don´t think so... We haven´t had any sort of action in five years..."

I sighed. "It´s because... I feel something is coming. Like some sort of duty I´ve forgotten."

Curly stood up and lifted me after that. Standing next to each other, looking at my eyes she held hands with me.

"Whatever gets to happen we will always be together, no matter what. Don´t worry about the future right now. We´ll just keep going"

She kissed me in the cheek. "Let´s go home. Shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Arrival

"Are we getting-a close to that place?"

"Yeah. I´m pretty sure it´s somewhere near. Zelda and I checked it a while ago. We were riding our Loftwings near this area, so that´s how I recognized this place when they told me about it."

"Mamma-mia. Should´ve brought a better medium of transport."

I ignored the comment. "The so-rumored island seems to be nearby. I can feel it."

"Okay. May I take a look at that-a map?"

"Sure thing." I passed Mario the map. It was a little hard to hand him a small scroll and still keep control while flying.

He opened the map. "Say, Link... Why is there a huge-a black part in the center of this thing?"

"That´s supposedly a depression in the middle of the earth. The island is right on top of it."

"Wait a minute,... You said on top of... MAMMA-MIA."

Both Mario and I stared at the huge floating island. It was an amazing view. A huge mountain-like boulder which hid in the middle of the haze. Just like Skyloft and the rest of the islands above the clouds. I wasn`t surprised. I`ve already seen that kind of view. Mario was the one freaking out. But that wasn`t for long...

"Is this a new galaxy or what?"

"No! This is totally different! It IS actually a magical floating island!"

* * *

I flew over the highest part of the island searching for a place in which we could land. As our resources said, we would find some sort of "helicopter landing". Who knows whatever that thing is? Snake says that a helicopter is a flying device. I`ve never seen one, though.

We landed on the spot and Mario was the first one to jump out. "We REALLY have to get a different transport. That one drives-a me crazy!"

"Calm down. We´ve finally arrived. Next time we take the bus.", I said while getting off my ride.

I instructed my Loftwing to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom and deliver a card to Zelda assuring we arrived safely. She was really worried since I´ve never done this kind of missions before. I mean, me and Mario? Just to go look for a new "challenger" for the "Smash World Insertion"? That was a great honor to me. I was totally proud of accepting, but Zelda held me back. In the end, I convinced her I would be okay and told her that I would go with someone else. Mario offered himself as the first option. Peach didn´t object at all, but she still asked for me to cover his back.

So, we became a team in the end. And here we are now.

"So, what do we know about this guy, then?" I asked.

"The people say that this place of yours is where the boy was last seen. We must find him and recruit him without-a making any trouble."

"Well, that won´t be a problem."

"But there is something else"

"What is it?"

"The boy we are seeking for isn´t a _boy,_ actually"

"Then, what is it? Martial arts expert? Swords master? Shouldn´t be _that_ much of a challenge."

Mario grabs a roll from his pocket and extends it for me to see the image. I didn´t notice anything weird. It was just the picture of a simple boy with robes similar to those of Pokémon Trainer. Nothing special.

"Is this the so-known _Mr. Traveler_?"

Mario sighed. "He is a robot, Link."


	4. Chapter 4 - News

"QUOTE! BREAKFAST IS READY!"

"WAH!" I leaped from the bed in surprise. _Geez, she wakes me up better than an alarm clock..._

If you´re wondering yourselves what exactly is going on, it´s actually a long story.

Wait, what am I doing? It´s someone else´s turn to tell the "long story" I´m talking about.

Do I smell pancakes?

* * *

"QUOTE! BREAKFAST IS READY!"

_Geez, why does he never put an alarm clock?_

Anyway, going on with the story. Balrog and I were laying the table at the time. We made bacon and eggs, which was Balrog´s favorite, and we also cooked pancakes. No big deal, you say? Quote totally loves them. If we didn´t bake any in the morning, he wouldn´t have a reason to wake up. In fact, he loves the way Balrog cooks them.

Speaking about that, Quote came down rushing through the stairs in a flash of an instant. He wasn`t using his normal clothing; he was just using a plain white t-shirt, grey pants, uncapped, with a messy hair and barefoot. Quote said he wanted a change of look since we got off the island with the excuse that he didn´t want to look like an army robot for the rest of his life. I, too, followed suit and dressed up in some fancy clothing that Momorin gave us during our settling in the house. To be precise, I wore a green blouse and black pants that day.

Oh, where was I? Yeah, Quote is eating his _beloved_ pancakes. It really seems like it´s the only food he enjoys. When I try to feed him vegetables he behaves just like a baby! Not even Balrog acts in that way.

"Another round, big boy?", said Balrog

"Of course, keep it flowing!"

"HUZZAH!"

In the middle of Balrog´s _cookfest, _as he dares calling it, I remember that we got a phone call. Nauseated by the excessive smell of maple syrup, I went to the next room to get the phone.

"I´ll get it!"

I picked it up.

"Hello? Brace Residence?" Since I was the only one with a valid last name, we bought the terrain and placed it to my name.

"Quote?! Is that you?!"

"Oh, hi Professor Booster. No. It´s Curly. Quote is having breakfast, and..."

"No time for that.", he interrupted. "I need Quote at Booster Laboratories this instant!"

I looked back at Quote. All I could think of was in what did he got into.

"Um, yeah, we would love to pay a visit, but what seems to be the problem?"

"Visitors. The mimigas are fretted because of the arrival of some foreign individuals into the island. We´re not clear about their intentions but the scandal they´re making has been directly linked to Quote."

"Why?"

"They seem to be looking for him. The microphones and cameras settled around the place have revealed so."

I gasp in terror. Really? Who would go looking for Quote and cause so much disaster at the island?

This can´t be real...

"Um,... should we go now or..."

"Come here. As soon as possible. Bring Balrog, too; we´re going to need as much as we have on our side."

Professor Booster hung up. I was paralyzed. What on Earth´s name just happened?

I finally unclasped my hand from the phone. Dropping it on the ground, I immediately ran to the basement of the house. I didn´t even look Quote on the way. I couldn´t have eye contact with him after what I said that night. I just bashed through the door, looking for that one chest. That one forgotten chest that we didn´t open since 5 years ago. Quote seemed to notice me on my way down while on Balrog´s _cookfest. _He came down to the basement and looked down on me, wondering what was the situation.

"Um, Curly. What´s going on?"

I threw him the Spur, his Nemesis, the Missile Launcher and his equipment belt all in one. He had a rough time lifting all at the same time. I picked my Machine Gun, Nemesis and the sword.

"Curly,... Could you please tell me why all of a sudden you are throwing my weapons away?"

"I´m not throwing them away. We´re going to use them."

"Wait, Curly, WHAT?!"

"Put on your clothes and pack your stuff. We will be heading to Booster Laboratories in a couple of minutes. Balrog´s coming."

"HUZZAH! Wait, what?"

"Wait, how, what, when..."

I grabbed him by the shoulders and looked directly at his eyes. I said something that I never thought I was about to say. This was real, and Quote could possibly be in danger. I sighed.

"We´re going back to the island."

* * *

Okay, I expected a _totally_ different answer.

Quote took the notice too well for it being a suicide mission. He packed and dressed up happily back into his usual uniform and prepared for the whole damn situation. Either he was really expecting this or he is actually acting like a moron. We went in Balrog´s back to Booster Laboratories and, expecting a change of behavior in Quote, "tried" to keep focused. Because yeah, Quote was EXCITED for such news.

What a prick.

"WOO! I CAN´T BELIEVE THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING!"

"HUZZAH!"

I facepalmed. _Not you too, Balrog._

Arriving to the lab took us about five minutes. Five minutes are what I had to last with THESE TWO speaking about all the things that they would do once they get on the island. How come these two can´t realize that this could be a risky errand and still Quote couldn´t behave. What a child!

* * *

"Quick! Get inside!", Kazuma said. "We must transportalize you NOW."

Kazuma and Booster took us inside of the laboratories. Readying our medium of transport, Professor Booster handed us some last warnings before heading into the transportalizer.

"Now, we do not know what they are or what they really seek. But all we know is that Quote might be their main target, so..."

He looks up at Quote. "Take care, son. Be sure to settle down things right."

I was worried. We haven´t faced this island in years and now it seems like a horrifying flashback is coming back to me. All that mimiga slaughter back in those days, and now some guys looking after Quote? I was scared for him. I wish I could be as confident and passive as him, but it´s just that I couldn´t bear watching him again...

Well...

I swallowed those negative feelings and focused myself into the most important thing: supporting Quote. Kazuma said he would come with us for the trip just if we need anything else from mainland. He would also hold communication with Booster. As for the professor, he would check on us through the cameras installed in the village.

"Everything ready?" asked Kazuma.

"Yeah! Let´s rock and roll! Aren´t we ready?"

"HUZZAH! More than ready!"

"..."

"Um, Curly..."

"What, Oh, right... Yeah I´m ready, I guess..."

Quote looked at me suspiciously. I was buzzed off by the idea of, you know...

"Well, ladies first, then.", Kazuma said.

I went into the transportalizer.


End file.
